Parte del Árbol
by SoFiLeXa
Summary: -¡Dime que no somos simples juguetes! ¡Dime que si fuera un adorno navideño todo sería distinto! ¡Dime que mi vida no es una broma, un chiste! ¡Dime que si fuera parte del árbol, no sería exactamente a lo que soy ahora! ¡DIME QUE SOY MÁS QUE UN PUTO MUÑECO! -No puedo mentirte. Eso exactamente somos. Y nunca seremos más que eso.


Ajá Bl

Como la ven Bl

Llegó la tukki e' Guarenas Bl

Tenía pensado otro especial de navidad que estoy escribiendo y me encantaríííííííííííííííííía subirlo esta 24, pero por como vamos, no sé si lo suba esta navidad o la siguiente :'v

Por eso, les traigo esta beieza que leerán en breve. Algo que me nació hoy, lo escribí hoy y lo subo hoy Bl

Bueno, técnicamente me nació y lo empecé a escribir ayer, son las 2:06 am, ah. (?)

Lo confieso. Escribí esto hace rato, cuando me sentía mal y pensé algo muy parecido a todo lo que dirá Chica aquí. Estaba molesta con ganas de llorar, y simplemente me senté en el mueble y contemplé el arbolito. Entonces empecé a detallar los adornos: Las bambalinas, los copos, los cascanueces, los ositos de peluche, para mí todo era sencillamente espectacular. Y por un momento sentí que, si yo fuera el arbolito... Si yo fuera uno de esos adornos, todo sería mucho más sencillo ¿No? Después de todo, sólo sería decoración, que sólo observa al mundo, sin capacidad de sentir ninguna emoción o sentimiento. Sin felicidad ni tristeza. Sin enojo o confusión. Simplemente, alguien que ve atentamente el comportamiento humano, sin poder lamentarse, arrepentirse, o sentir intriga por nada ni nadie. Cuando volví a la realidad, simplemente me dije: "¿Cómo se sentiría ser parte del árbol?" y así nació esto.

Suena estúpido, lo sé. Pero bueno ¿Cómo no esperar algo estúpido de una estúpida?

* * *

Parte del Árbol

Sus ojos no podían apartarse de las titilantes luces que vestían al pino artificial en una esquina de la pizzería. Inclinó su cabeza a un lado, parpadeando; acción innecesaria para ella, siendo que poseía ojos artificiales que no necesitaban ser limpiados y lubricados por sus párpados, también, artificiales. Continuó ahí, sentada. Simplemente observando. Era increíble; el plástico verde simulando las hojas de un árbol, acompañados de los puntos blancos y brillantes que centelleaban imparables dando algo de claridad al tétrico y oscuro lugar, hacían sin duda que las bambalinas, rojas, verdes y azules, resaltaran lo que para ella era una obra maestra. Al árbol navideño también le acompañaban estrellas de todos los colores y blancos copos de nieve, y junto a ellos, realzando más la presencia del pino, había espigas doradas y plateadas estratégicamente colocadas en los pocos espacios vacíos que quedaban.

Intentó distraerse y desviar sus pensamientos de lo que para ella debería ser la atracción principal. ¿Por qué los niños iban a verlos a ellos? ¿Es que no veían la belleza de aquel árbol, que era más bonito, más llamativo, más entretenido y seguramente más lleno de vida que ella y todos sus compañeros juntos? Evitando continuar observando su actual objeto de obsesión, dirigió su mirada al resto del lugar.

Vaya mierda de pizzería.

Aunque, debía admitir que el ambiente navideño hacía que su estadía en aquel establecimiento no fuera tan depresiva. Paredes, mesas y todo lo que su vista alcanzara, todo estaba cubierto de luces y guirnaldas. No negaba que los decorativos eran excelentes. Cada detalle le parecía mejor que el anterior. Todo era casi perfecto.

Los muros tenían todo tipo de adornos. Pero no eran simples adornos, eran adornos, a su parecer, de los más creativos que había visto en su vida. Toda clase de objeto o producto alusivo a las fechas; ángeles, Santa Claus, el Niño Jesús, San José, la virgen, cascanueces, estrellas, pastores, ovejas; estaban plasmados en las paredes. Hechos con pinturas, dibujos, papeles, cartones, materiales desechables, y claro, los dibujos de ella y sus compañeros que hacían los niños que visitaban la pizzería, eso no podía faltar. Todo lo que se podía imaginar, no necesitaba ni siquiera pensarlo, pues ahí estaba.

Pero por más que intentara impedir que su vista regresara hacia el árbol, le era imposible. Es que, era tan hermoso, tan llamativo, tan perfecto. Sentía que sus luces parpadeantes, la invitaban insistentes a que se mantuviera atenta a ellas y presenciara su show de brillos y escarcha.

A pesar de que hizo todo lo posible para odiarlo, no pudo detestar ni al árbol, ni a los adornos, ni a la navidad. Diciembre era un mes que le traía muchos recuerdos. Muchos buenos recuerdos. Sí, también algunos malos, pero al fin y al cabo, memorias por las cuales no valía la pena lamentarse, y que no merecían ser dejadas en el olvido.

-¿Podrías dejar eso? –Habló por fin, viendo a su compañero zorro jugar al "Operando" con el cuerpo del guardia, luego de haber metido algunas bambalinas y otros adornos en el pecho abierto de aquel pobre inocente.

-¿Por qué? –Le retó, más concentrado en su pequeño juego que en su compañera.

-Porque arruinas el ambiente navideño –Contestó, sin dejar de observar las luces del árbol.

El pirata chasqueó la lengua girando los ojos con fastidio. Tomó con su garfio la chaqueta del difunto guardia y comenzó a arrastra el cuerpo inerte hacia un mejor lugar.

-Marineros ¿Me acompañan a hacer algo más divertido, o se quedan aquí con la gallina y su "ambiente navideño"? –El oso y el conejo se miraron ante aquella propuesta. El de ojos rojos se encogió de hombros y dejó su bajo a un lado, bajando del escenario para seguir a su compañero rojo. El otro imitó su acción, descendiendo del escenario, pero en lugar de irse se sentó junto a la única fémina del lugar, mirando a su misma dirección, sin entender lo que la tenía tan concentrada desde hacía horas.

Prefirió no interrumpirla. Es que la vio tan ensimismada, tan en su mundo, que incluso para él sería lamentable sacarla de aquella ilusión. No pudo evitar contemplarla. Sus ojos como amatistas miraban con fascinación lo que para él era algún punto perdido en la pizzería, y sin entender cuál era el interés de la polluela, simplemente se quedó ahí, admirándola a ella, a su traje amarillo y sus ojos violetas.

De un momento a otro, sintió como su única amiga se recostaba de su pecho, sin apartar su vista de lo que sea que estuviera viendo. Él se puso nervioso, y sin saber qué hacer, miró hacia otro lado pasando su brazo derecho por los hombros de su compañera, como simulando que eso no estaba sucediendo.

-A veces... –Comenzó la mujer, suspirando- A veces me gustaría ser parte del árbol –Fijó por un momento su mirada al suelo, para continuar detallando el que al parecer ahora era su objeto preferido- Sería lindo ser un adorno más, en lugar de la atracción principal. No sentiría toda esta culpa, pena, dolor y arrepentimiento ¿Cierto?

-¿Eso es lo que mirabas con tanta admiración? –Cuestionó, casi vacilando.

-¿Y por qué no hacerlo? –Preguntó, tal vez más para sí misma que para su acompañante- Es hermoso. Siento que me atrae de tal forma, que no puedo dejar de mirarle; que si dejo de hacerlo, no podré volver a sentirme bien conmigo misma en mi existencia. Es la cosa más maravillosa que haya visto. ¿Nunca has sentido que te conformas con observar aquello que te atrae? Sin querer acercarte o tocarle. Simplemente, observarle hasta que se pierda de tu vista.

-Quizá –Mintió. CLARO que había sentido eso. Lo sentía a cada instante que su mirada se dirigía involuntariamente a la única mujer de entre sus compañeros. ¿Pero confesárselo a su amada? ¡Por favor! El orgullo por delante.

Pasaron un rato más así. Disfrutando del silencio, expectantes a cualquier movimiento extraño en la pizzería. Claro, que no fueran su par de compañeros que probablemente estaban jugando a armar un rompecabezas con los órganos del ex guardia.

-Quiero ser parte del árbol –Comenzó de nuevo la pollita- No tendría ningún tipo de preocupaciones. Sólo sería un juguete, un objeto sin vida que sólo sirve para adornar, para entretener. Dime ¿Crees que eso es lo que somos?

-No lo creo –Miró al suelo con cierta pesadez- Lo sé. Eso somos. Juguetes, entretenimiento, adornos. Sólo que, con un alma que está más en otro mundo que en este.

-Sólo deseo no ser parte de esta asquerosa vida, en este asqueroso mundo –La polluela comenzó a alterarse, sentándose derecha nuevamente y mirando hacia todas partes angustiada, como si padeciera de un ataque de nervios- ¡No somos sólo objetos de entretenimiento! ¡Somos más que eso! ¿Verdad? –Su voz sonó con duda al final de su frase, volteándose hacia su compañero y tomándolo de los hombros- ¡Dime que no somos simples juguetes! ¡Dime que si fuera un adorno navideño todo sería distinto! ¡Dime que mi vida no es una broma, un chiste! ¡Dime que si fuera parte del árbol, no sería exactamente a lo que soy ahora! ¡DIME QUE SOY MÁS QUE UN PUTO MUÑECO!

-Cálmate –El oso intentó apaciguar las aguas, dedicándole la mirada más compasiva que había dirigido a alguien en su vida.

-¡Dímelo, Freddy! ¡Dímelo!

-No puedo mentirte, Chica –Suspiró, tomando sus brazos con suavidad para que los quitara de sus hombros y los regresara a su regazo- Eso exactamente somos. Y nunca seremos más que eso. Quizá, si fuéramos parte del árbol... –Apartó la mirada antes de continuar- No tendríamos esta capacidad de sentir ¿No crees?

-Es precisamente lo que quiero. Dejar de sentir –Lo miró con ojos tristes, odiándose por tener tantos sentimientos acumulados, y ser incapaz de romper en llanto y dejarlos salir.

-Aún para una basura como nosotros, pueden existir buenos sentimientos ¿Sabes? –Esta vez, él la tomó de los hombros, acercándola a su cuerpo sintético.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Dudó un momento si era lo correcto preguntar, pero al ver el cielo y el mar en sus ojos, sintió que la respuesta le agradaría.

-Porque es lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento –Chica sólo pudo sonreír. A estas alturas, el árbol era brillante, perfecto, magnífico, espléndido, sí, pero no se comparaba al par de lagos cristalinos que tenía frente a su rostro. Freddy acortó la distancia entre ellos y la rodeó con sus brazos, mirando a lo lejos las luces navideñas de todo el lugar alumbrar el momento.

La soltó lentamente, separándola de él y volviendo a sentarse juntos como antes: Ella recostada de su pecho y él acogiéndola con sus brazos. Ambos contemplaron el árbol. Algo, algo tenía que la atraía, que la llamaba, que la incitaba a querer formar parte de él. O quizás, simplemente, aun con lo maravilloso que era, el árbol quería la atención de alguien. Alguien oscuro, que contrastara y resaltara con su brillo.

-El sufrimiento no se acaba nunca, ni siquiera en estas fechas de "alegría" ¿Cierto? –Se preguntó en voz alta la gallina, cerrando sus ojos, consiguiendo desviar su mente en algo que no fuera el árbol ni ninguno de sus adornos.

-Jamás. –Contestó con simpleza, apegándola más a él, por si su compañera pasaba por otro ataque de furia y nervios. No quería que se angustiara. Quería estar ahí para ella. Quería protegerla.

-¿Ni aunque fuera parte del árbol?

-Ni aunque todos lo fuéramos.

* * *

Tengo que admitir que me ha gustado mi trabajo. Por primera vez siento que realmente le pongo todos mis sentimientos a lo que escribo, y que puedo transmitir esto dentro de mí a todos los que lo lean.

Escogí a Chica porque, es un personaje que, así como a mí me gusta manejarla y ponerle esta personalidad, me siento muy identificada con ella. Es una tipa gorda y fea, pero aun así con mucha autoestima. Es agresiva, no escucha opiniones ni consejos y dice no necesitarlos. No sabe recibir una respuesta que no es la que espera o que no le guste. Simplemente ataca si no es de su agrado y listo, se acabó el problema. Tiene pocos amigos, pero son los únicos pocos que la comprenden, y los únicos pocos que necesita. A pesar de su aspecto externo y de toda su autoestima, ella también se derrumba; por dentro puede ser muy sensible y está llena de dulzura, y le duele que la gente no comprenda eso. Por eso, en navidad siente como si un vacío dentro de ella... Se llenara a medias, dejándole un espacio muy pequeño, pero lo suficientemente grande para buscar ansiosa de qué forma llenarlo.

Quería que esto fuera un Goldica o un Bonnica, pero bueno, hice esto para variar. El Freddica no está mal(?).

Esperaré sus reviews.

xfabor

Si quieren especial navideño de Mocosas Metiches, el siguiente capítulo de Desechados de Simbalaika, el especial navideño de Simbalaika y la cuarta temporada de Mocosas Metiches, será mejor que dejen reviews [Inserte carita enojada aquí] (?)

Es en serio :v (?)

Nos leemos muy pronto, Sayonara!

PD: Con lo único de lo escrito que no me identifico con Chica es con lo de fea. Yo soy bien bella(?).


End file.
